A Pleasant Surprise
by cloudyWingless
Summary: After Hiro and Fred make sweet love, Hiro's brother get's home early, which then takes a surprising turn when he sees Hiro with Fred in bed. And to cause even more shock, he joins them. (warnings in the beginning)


**So this is a sequel to my other story Unexpected Thoughts. I wrote this for my friend Taylor Hope . I had a hard time writing this (no pun intended) so I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: incest, underaged sex, threesome, drunken sex, smut**

* * *

The air was hot and steamy with the sounds of skin slapping together slicing through it. My world was melting away with every thrust into my body. I squeaked as I felt my climax rip through my body.

"God, I-I'm!" I exclaimed as I coated my stomach with my white, hot, sticky seed.

"Oh, Hiro!" my sexy partner slammed into me and planted his spunk deep within me.

Our chests heaved as we came down from our high. He pulled out of me and leaned over me.

"Mmm, you're so beautiful," his fingers ran through my thick sweaty hair, "I love you."

"I love you too, Fred," I smiled, "I can't believe it's been a few weeks since we got together."

Fred flopped next to me with his arms linked around my waist. He flipped me on top of him as our legs tangled with each other. I giggled when our lips connected.

I pulled the blanket over our nude bodies an curled on his thin chest. Fred's fingers scribbled shapes on my back tickling me slightly. I inhaled the sweet scent of Fred's cheap cologne mixed with comic book ink. It's so relaxing and soothing.

My world began to melt away as I felt myself drifting off into dreamland. Laying in Fred's warm embrace felt so safe form me, like he'll protect me.

"Hiro Hamada!" I was jolted back to reality by my brother's harsh yell. My eyes wide as I stared at the situation I was in.

"T-Tadashi, I didn't know you would be home. You said you'd be out," I smiled awkwardly.

"What is goin' on?" he slurred. He must be drunk!

"Uh…" I trailed off unable to think of a good excuse.

Fred was stunned. We had no idea what to do until my older brother sluggishly walks to my bed.

"Look man, I'm sorry-" Fred tried to explain himself.

"The least you could do is share," I recognize that deadly smirk… He slipped out of his sexy black v-neck letting it fall to the floor and unbuckled his constricting jeans. His jeans slipped down his full thighs and pooled around his ankles. My eyes went wide at the sight of the huge tent in his silk black boxers.

My eyes trailed down his extremely toned body. His beautiful tan abs were a perfect six pack that seemed to glisten with a thin layer of sweat. I haven't seen my brother completely naked in four years… He has definitely changed. His biceps are larger and his chest is so much wider. Oh, in this lighting his perfection is glittering off of him. I never noticed how sexy Tadashi is…

Tadashi crawled up to us and yanked the cotton blankets off of us. His strong arms yanked me from Fred's embrace an into his. I could smell the alcohol dripping from his breath as he began to kiss down my already bitten neck.

"Tadashi… W-what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly at the pleasurable sparks shooting to my groin," S-stop it! We're brothers!"

"I've wanted to do this to your hot little body for a while," Tadashi whispered.

His hand trailed down my body until he grabbed my cock. I gasped as I hardened to his touch. My hips bucked to get more friction to my groin. Tadashi's other hand went to my entrance and ran his fingers around the hole but never inside. That tease…

"Ah, Tadashi please," I moaned as I leaned against his strong chest and let my hormones take over.

"H-Hey!" Fred yelped as he tried to assert dominance over Tadashi. He did NOT like the scene playing out in front of him.

My boyfriend puts a firm hand on my brother's shoulder to get him off of me, but it didn't work… Tadashi merely pulled Fred towards him and planted a lustful kiss on his sweet lips.

"Freddie, come join in on the fun," Tadashi smirked as he shoved two fingers into me causing me to gasp. Fred didn't hesitate to wrap his mouth around my cock and lick the pre-cum off the tip. Tadashi let go of my member since Fred had it, and tweaked the pink nubs on my chest.

"Holy shit… This is so fucking good," I groaned. I felt my brother's long and thick dick rub against my back. I'm gonna explode…

"I'm so close," I whimpered.

Tadashi lifted Fred's head off of me and he took his fingers our causing me to gasp. "B-but why?" I whined like a child.

"Patience little brother," Tadashi growled in my ear and gently ran his tongue over the shell to tease me, "I wanna feel good too."

In the blink of an eye, Tadashi flipped me over so I was staring at his eight inch leaky cock. I smirked as I flicked the tip of my tongue across the large head. I slurped up the salty beads of pre-cum that encouraged my actions.

I felt Fred lifted my hips and spread my ass cheeks. He kissed and slurped against my entrance causing me to moan. I pushed my ass against his face to try and get him to enter me.

My dominating brother took a fistful of my black hair and yanked me down onto his member so I took it in my mouth. I don't gag anymore at deep throating since I've had lots of practice. I moaned around him sending vibrations straight to his core. Tadashi shook violently as I felt him coat the back of my throat with his sweet seed. Yet he was still rock hard after his orgasm.

Fred continued to rim me and tease my body. His long brown hair tickled my cheeks. Then I felt him let go of me and Tadashi pulled me to my knees again.

"Tell me what you want," he smirked as he grabbed my heated face and squished my cheeks slightly.

"I want you inside of me," I whimpered at his sexy dominance.

"Well, turn around and bend over."

I quickly obeyed my brother's command. Before I bent over, I kissed my boyfriend on the lips just to feel his sweet lips on mine. Then I bent over and stuck my ass high in the air.

"Good boy," Tadashi smirked as he rubbed my smooth ass. I heard him grab the bottle of lotion that Fred and I used before. He squirted some on his hot dick to prepare.

Suddenly, with one fluid motion, Tadashi thrusted hard into me causing pain to shoot down my spine. I wasn't used to his much larger and thicker size compared to Fred. I whimpered and whined at the discomfort pooling in my ass. Fred played with my hair to sooth me a bit obviously not happy with the situation.

Tadashi didn't wait long enough. He pulled his long dick out until the tip was still embedded within my body, then thrusted back into me… hard…

"Ow! Tadashi stop!" I yelled as I dug my nails into the sheets, "T-that hurts!"

I could tell he was far too out of it to notice my pain and just intensified his love making. His thrusts became animalistic! Tears of pain and pleasure began to roll down my cheeks.

I could hear my brother's low grunts and groans as he rammed into me. I joined him once the pleasure washed over me like a wave crashing against me.

Fred lifted my face which was buried into the sheets. He enjoyed seeing my face twist with pleasure and lust, yet he longed that it was him causing me this intense bliss.

"Fred!" I yelped as Tadashi hit my sweet spot. I saw how my boyfriend's lips tweaked into a smile and shoved his sweet dick in my face.

I didn't hesitate and tease his pleasure stick, I simply began sucking on the tip to taste his sweet goods. Fred did the same thing as Tadashi and pushed my head down to deep throat him. He then fucked my throat by pushing my head up and down on his dick. Fred has never been this rough with me, yet for some reason I found it more arousing.

One last grunt and a hard thrust into me, my brother spilled his seed inside of me. He then proceeded to pull out of me and sit back to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Fred and I are still EXTREMELY horny and left to each other.

My sweet boyfriend pulls me off of him and links our lips together as I rise to my knees again in level with Fred. He presses our dicks together and pumped us furiously. I broke the kiss to let out a long moan and roll my head back in pleasure. I shuttered and released for the second time today followed quickly by Fred. He moaned out my name as he mixed his sperm with mine on our stomachs.

"That was," I breathed as I locked eyes with him.

"You know Hiro, I don't really like to share, but I've always had this secret image of you and your brother. It was way hotter than I imagined," Fred smiled as kissed me sweetly.

I leaned over to my brother and placed a soft peck on his lips to make him feel satisfied before he collected his clothes and trudged back to his own bed.

"You better go before he comes to his senses," I looked at Fred with sorrow in my eyes.

"I know. I love you, my little Hiro," Fred smirked placing a soft kiss on my forehead as he rose to his feet to collect his scattered clothes.

Fred slips on his Marvel t-shirt and rolled on his pretty white briefs. I couldn't keep my light brown eyes off of his perfection, I could even feel myself drooling over him. Fred looked at me and winked which made me chuckle.

"Mmmm I love you too Freddie," I giggled.

After one last kiss, Fred was gone and I was left to listen to my brother's soft snores… My brother, the one that just pounded me into my mattress and made me scream louder than I've ever screamed before. I'll have A LOT of explaining to do in the morning…


End file.
